


No Amnesty/Nasty Omen/Many Notes

by HYPERFocused



Category: Original Political Poetry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Just a bit of bitter verse,in honorhorrorof someone who couldn't be worse.The title's a series of three anagrams,The challenge: a face the color of yams.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: fan_flashworks





	No Amnesty/Nasty Omen/Many Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: I'm Definitely Not A Fan  
> Characters/Pairing: Does Trump f#cking over the country count?  
> Rating: T-PG for Trump:Pretty Gross (as opposed to Paul Gross, \🤓/who is just pretty.)  
> Amnesty (+27 **bolded** )  
> Author's Note: Another installment in my quest to write for every Fan_Flashworks challenge theme  
> .

**Pictures** of **Sea Life** , choked by oil and plastic.  
The Amazon **Burning** , Not the Kindle, real. Drastic.  
**Fast-Forward,** Trump's future: shouldn't look **Fancy,**  
**Arithmetic** 's **prediction**  
there's some small chance he  
Will end up in **Stripes** , or orange, **Locked** , in a cell.  
**Chemistry** with dictators the main cause of this hell.  
His **Unidentified Object** , let's call it truth.  
By **Refusing** to choose him, in the voting booth.  
I'd **Wager** , who wants to throw the first **Punch** in?  
(Not fists, but Kool-Aid served at each MAGA luncheon.)  
The nuclear clock must be nigh upon **Midnight,**  
He'll sell them, and the country, to whoever bids right.  
**Dancing** with the Czars, and "good" Nazis, his **Flavor,**  
**United** at death, God's **Scales** not in his favor.  
**The End of the World** , our **Fears** leave us **Sleepless** ,  
Or **Floating** in dreams where our "Presiduh" creeps less.  
  
The **Thief** (in Chief) should've stuck with "The Art of the **Deal"**.  
(Though it might be worse to have Pence **Take the Wheel.** )  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/23/2019


End file.
